Yin Sato
officer_vi__and_pink_donut__by_2gold-d6rp125.png Appearance lol_vi_fan_art_by_jiuge-d9biiow.jpg tumblr_n1yl34Q2Mk1rbtwzfo1_400.jpg tumblr_n8wyyqnV2s1s0adc8o1_500.jpg tumblr_nqfe8jvrgZ1rs6p09o1_500.jpg viiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiii_by_sakimichan-d7tv0cy.jpg Vi-League-of-Legends-Fan-Art-2405-442x550.jpg Behaviour/Personality Yin is a woman of few words. She hardly speaks, but when she does it's never a joke. There are occasions when she'll laugh and smile, but it's rare, and she'll mostly hold a blank expression. She's not easily impressed or interested in men, unless you make her. She's a risk taker, but she knows her limitations. She's not one to be ordered. She'll either brush it off or give you a good knock to the head as a warning. Yin's a sweet girl; you just need to know her better. A girl with pink hair and eyes that change from blue to amber colored eyes with with vertical slits can't be that much of a freak, right?.. Right? Clan & Rank Occupation - The Sangokushi Rank - King Occupation #2 - KPF Rank - Blood Cougar What district do you live in? District 2 Relationship Single Ginsei Yanakuza: Ex - Boyfriend Fighting Style AIKIDO Yin uses aikido. Aikido is a Japanese martial art developed by Morihei Ueshiba as a synthesis of his martial studies, philosophy, and religious beliefs. Aikido is often translated as "the Way of unifying (with) life energy" or as "the Way of harmonious spirit." He creates an art that practitioners could use to defend themselves while also protecting their attacker from injury. Aikido is performed by blending with the motion of the attacker and redirecting the force of the attack rather than opposing it head-on. This requires very little physical strength, as the aikidoka (aikido practitioner) "leads" the attacker's momentum using entering and turning movements. The techniques are completed with various throws or joint locks. Aiki-jujitsu can be broken into three styles: jujitsu (hard); aiki no jutsu (soft); and the combined aikijujitsu (hard/soft). Modern Japanese jujitsu and aikido both originated in aiki jujitsu, which emphasizes "an early neutralization of an attack." Like other forms of jujitsu, it emphasizes throwing techniques and joint manipulations to effectively subdue or injure an attacker. Of particular importance is the timing of a defensive technique either to blend or to neutralize an attack's effectiveness and to use the force of the attacker's movement against him. Daito-ryu is characterized by ample use of atemi, or the striking of vital areas, to set up joint-locking or throwing tactics. Some of the art's striking methods employ the swinging of the outstretched arms to create power and to hit with the fists at deceptive angles, as may be observed in techniques such as the atemi that sets up gyaku ude-dori (reverse elbow lock). Kana regarded one of the unique characteristics of the art to be its preference for controlling a downed attacker's joints with one's knee to leave one's hands free to access weapons or to deal with the threat of other attackers. TAI CHI Tai Chi mentions the eight basic methods of practice: Peng (ward-off), Lu (rollback), Ji (push), An (press), Cai (grab), Lieh (Break), Zhou (elbow strike), and Khou (shoulder strike). When performing the eight basic methods, the force is directed from the middle finger of the palm. The five fingers are closed to each other and relaxed. The hand leads the elbow, and the shoulder follows. The shoulder also rotates with the waist. This spiral action, whether it is directed forwards, backwards, upwards, or downwards, must be crisp and well defined. At the end of the move the shoulders and elbows are relaxed and sunken. There is a feeling of fullness in the fingers. In Tai Chi the navel and the nose form a centerline. The left and right hand control its corresponding half of the body. When the left hand is traveling to the right, or vice versa, the hand should point toward the tip of the nose when traveling up, and toward the tip of the foot while coming down. This way the whole move will not deviate from the midline and the body remains balanced and comfortable. To maintain the flow of Peng force throughout the form is a skill that can only be achieved with years of practice. The student has to pay special attention to appreciate this phenomenon. As to how deep the breathing and how large the force should be used during a practice to achieve the Peng force, I can suggest a simple criterion. Just as a person bends forward to lift an object from the floor, the power generated by this intentional and yet subconscious act is roughly equivalent to the force of the Peng. Once the person straightens up his body the force is not the same as Peng. So one can say the force either stronger or weaker than that of bending forward to lift is not Peng. If a student can sustain the right amount of force, his qi will not be lost. The alertness helps to detect the strength (listening energy) of his opponent. Lu is another basic method of Tai Chi. It is also one of the four direct forces. Lu is frequently used in the Chen Style combat. The power point of Lu is on both wrists. When applied together with rotation of the waist Lu redirects the momentum of the opponent, leading him astride. The saying of “four teals of force can move thousand pounds” about Tai Chi actually is a reference to Lu. During the move the body has to be coordinated: the energy point has to be precise, the shoulders and elbows are lowered, and the qi flows down the spine. The neck and the tailbone form a vertical line and the posture of the body is kept straight. The spine becomes the central axis and the waist rotating around it like a wheel. When the waist and spine turn together smoothly, the force of the opponent is diverted to either side of the body. The more the hands and the waist coordinate, the stronger the power of the Lu. At the point of contact the move should be light, precise, quick, and continuous. With the rotation of the waist the forward momentum of the opponent is unchanged, nonstop, and unbroken. His speed is suddenly exaggerated, and a lack of compensation invariably results in a loss of balance. Lu can be performed with one or both hands. The one-handed move is used during the transition from Twist Step (Ao Bu) to Hidden Hand Punch. In this sequence, the right hand diverts the charging opponent by an upward and backward action. Simultaneously the right footsteps forward and a punch are delivered at a close range. The two-handed Lu is seen in a number of sequences, such as the Oblique Form, and Green Dragon rising out of Water converting into Both Hand Push. The force of Lu cannot be dissociated from that of Peng (ward-off). Otherwise its energy will crumble. As that happens, the rotational force of the waist cannot be fully expressed and the Lu generates much less power, leading to a substandard effect. This point deserves special attention. Ji is also one of the eighth basic methods. It belongs to the direct forces and is frequently applied in the Chen Style Tai Chi Chuan. When used in a close range Ji can cause an opponent to lose balance. It is also an extension of Peng, aiming to compromise the attacker. Ji can be delivered in a number of ways: using one-hand, both-hands, the elbow, the shoulder, the chest, the back, the hip, or the thigh. The move can be adjusted at anytime. It can assault the opponent if he is holding back. When he moves forward, Ji can displace his momentum to miss the target. Ji is a technique used in close range, so the body must be stable. This provides flexible mobility and maximal adaptability during combat. An (press) is one of the eight basic methods and is another of the direct forces. It is a common technique in Tai Chi Chuan. An means to close and to shut down. Its focal point of force is transmitted from the center or the root of the palm, while the center revolves around the waist. The energy (qi) is accumulated in the tan t’ien. An can be delivered with one or both hands. The proper posture of An dictates that the shoulders be sunken and elbows submerged. With folding the chest and loosening the waist, the body is kept erect while the qi descends to the tan t’ien. The turning of the waist brings the whole torso into motion, coordinating the upper and lower body into a single compact system. “Both hands have to sink downwards, otherwise the shoulders would be elevated, rending the form useless.” Therefore it is critical to make sure the shoulders and elbows are sunken in order to express the power of An. Cai is another of the eight basic methods. It is one of four indirect forces. In Chen Style Tai Chi Chuan, Cai is basically meant grab and hold (qin na). There are many ways to deliver Cai, including single Cai, double Cai, elbow Cai, and chest Cai. Almost any part of the body can be integrated into a Cai move. To understand and execute Cai in Tai Chi, the practitioner must first acquire the skills of detecting, neutralizing, and applying force. These skills are essential to perform this basic method of Chen Style Tai Chi. In Cai the movement of the body and the footsteps merge beautifully, creating agility and variations. Whether it is grab or counter grab, hold or reverse-hold, this basic method is very practical. When Cai is used, concrete and fathom forces are often alternated and intermingled, making it hard for the opponent to anticipate. The essence of Cai is to maintain a sharp eye and a quick hand, targeting the muscles and the joints of the opponent. The goal is to strike the bones and grab the ligaments, rendering him defenseless. These are the basics of grab and the essences of hold (Cai). Lieh can be applied by single, double, outward, inward, upward or downward action. For example a single Lieh can be used when the opponent grabs my collar. Using the principle of leverage I spiral downward my body and roll my arm upward, attacking his elbow joint. The single Lieh can be delivered in a flash and causes significant damage. It should be applied with precision and caution. The double Lieh and the downward Lieh are easier to learn, but the amount of force exerted requires special attention. The execution of the outward lieh, inward lieh, and upward Lieh requires a sharper turn of the body. These moves are prone to cause injury to the elbow and arm of the opponent. Zhou can be executed in a number of ways: single Zhou, doubling Zhou, flow Zhou, Zhou across the waist, Zhou to the heart, upswing Zhou, back-breaking Zhou, back-to-back Zhou. Single Zhou is used most often. For example in Shield Heart with Elbow, the move involves single Zhou. In 38 Section Routine switching from Oblique Form to Buddha Stump the strike is an across the waist Zhou. During the transition from Ground Hitting Punch to Double Kick involves the backbreaking Zhou. The last few moves in Cannon Fist consist of several Zhou moves: across the waist Zhou, flow Zhou, Zhou to the heart, and back-to-back Zhou. The move after “Go Straight with Left Palm into the Well” is a double front Zhou. In Xin Jia a step-back downward pressing Zhou follows Reverse Rolling of the Curtain. Khou is one of the eight basic methods of Tai Chi. It belongs to the indirect forces. Khou is also an explosive strike delivered at close range. The method uses parts of the body between the shoulder and the knee to attack. For example: shoulder strike (inside or outside shoulder), and chest strike. If the attacker tries to encroach from the front, I will use Peng to neutralize his action, followed by chest strike to hit his upper body. If the attack tries to wrap around me from behind, I will quickly fold my chest and loosen my waist. This will be followed with a back strike to the chest of the attacker. There are also Khou striking with the hip and the buttock. CHI-BLOCKING One must know of all the presure points in the body, from the weakest to the greatest, in order to perform Chi blocking. When chi-blocking, whatever point the user hits on the victim, though it must be a precise point, it would end up failing, and the victim's body part would be rendered useless. Shunpo (瞬歩, Flash Steps) is a movement technique, which allows the user to move faster than the eye can follow.[2] The focal point which determines the basis of this technique is speed. As speed is the main point of the technique, the method is best characterized by how fast one can get from point A to point B in the least amount of steps. Training and skill are what determines how fast a user of Shunpo can move; those of little skill in the technique or those who have not used it for an extended amount of time would obviously be out of practice, causing those individuals to be considerably slower, which requires the use of more steps to move the same distance and become winded in a shorter amount of time. Weapon of Choice KATANA: Yin has been greatly gifted the art of swordsmanship, mastering the basics and is still continuing to better herself in anyway possible. SHURIKEN: In any case of not having a katana or any other large object to protect herself with, Yin carries a couple of throwing stars in her pocket, but just enough so that people won't notice. HAND-TO-HAND COMBAT: Though Yin enjoys the use of weapons, she excels in hand-to-hand combat which she has grown up to learn along the way after the death of her Fiance, Kei Hashimoto. Rin and Seimei Satsujin have taught her the basics, and from then on she learned from fights on the streets, experiencing a few herself. In the end, she always came home with a few new bruises. Though her flexibility helps too. Chi Allignment vi_s_sister_by_2gold-d6dsx0g.jpg The Satsui no Hadou (殺意の波動, Satsui no Hadou, literally "Surge of Murderous Intent"), also known as the Dark Hadou (ダーク ハドウ, Daaku Hadou, Dark Surge), is a type of chaos energy and a demonic force.Satsui no Hadou is a form of Ki that emanates greatly from oneself through the darker aspects of natural human instinct and the desire to survive, to trample, and impose over opposition, and on a metaphysical level, the natural occurrence and manifestation of loss, decline, and destruction.To tap into the ki of the Satsui no Hadou, a fighter must be so consumed with the desire to win or have such an intense rage, that they are willing to kill. Only people who push themselves to be the best at all costs, can take full advantage of it. So even with a high level in combat, there would still be much to be done. For those who do succeed in controlling it, they develop a cold, cynical detachment from themselves, as well as others. As such, Satsui no Hadou makes a person unbelievably strong, but at the cost of one's humanity and compassion, making them emotionless almost or almost insane if decided to let it consume them. Another side-effect of this power is that when a warrior embraces the Satsui no Hadou to their fullest extent, they will gain a lust to fight to the death, their eyes will turn white or red, and their beliefs in fighting become very dark and cold-blooded. The warrior's personality will also change and become very violent and dark. However, as shown in the case of Goutetsu, if one embraces it to a small degree, their eye's pupils will become blue, and they will have no willingness to destroy anything or anyone. Once a warrior has awoken the Satsui no Hadou within them, it can be very hard to resist. Learning Satsui no Hadou is the first step in learning the most fatal technique known to all of their martial arts, meaning everyone has a general knowledge but only when they train and master the martial arts can they fully use it. Allies/Enemies The Sangokushi Music Mother's Lullaby Old Love Background 538f945fc6d0ca6e26adcbec_53ee52e9255d02642f087047_320.jpg A Secret, a Curse Yin is the Heir to the Satsujin Clan, an Assassination Corporation allied with only the Yoru Clan. The only difference, is that the Satsujin Clan holds a dark secret. When Yin was born, she was weak and frail. In desperate need, her mother, Rin, summoned an Oni(Demon) from the Shinto Realm. Such practices where rare, but not impossible. Rin begged and pleaded for the Oni to save her daughter, and it agreed, in exchange for another's life. The choices were: Her own, her husband's, or Yin's first love, and without hesitation, Rin had chosen Yin's first love. The demon nodded and held his hand over Yin. Her hair changed from it's obsidian color into a dark fuschia and her eyes, from the dark green into a light blue. Once finished, the Demon took his leave, but right as he left, he chuckled, and the sound resonated through the room. "The only warning... You will never know when he will fall..." ---- As Yin grew, she was healthy and strong. Even at the age of 15, only one word could describe her: Flawless. She was at the age to where she would be engaged to another heir of a clan with the same status as their own. Yin didn't want to be doing such a thing, but she changed her mind when the Heir of the Hashimoto Clan arrived. He was... stunning. All of the women in the Satsujin Home stared at him, and as he walked towards Yin, She stood up and bowed slightly when he lifted her up into his arms. "Hi, I'm Kei. You must be Yin, because you're different... In a good way." He had this cheesy smile plastered on his face. Yin smiled... He's not so bad... 3 years pass, and the wedding is only a few days away. Rin is troubled. "The exchange should've happened already... Why do this to her? Why only wait until the date of the Wedding..." She looks out of her window and sees Yin and Kei walking past her room, hand-in-hand, smiles all around. "Yin... I'm so sorry..." Yin looked up when Kei squeezed her hand so suddenly, and she saw the blood come out of his mouth. Kei fell to the floor, writhing in pain and screaming. Yin knelt by him and held her arm to his mouth. "KEI!" Yin screamed and men and woman came out from the rooms that surrounded them. Seimei, Yin's father, dragged Yin away. She kicked and screamed, calling out for Kei. "NO! FATHER LET ME GO!" Her clothes were soaked in blood, and that was the last time she saw Kei. Rin watched from her room and wept silently. A life... for a life... ---- Rin and Soma have tried from time to time, waiting for Yin to come out of her room. She replied with a gentle, "No..." Though no one heard anything come from Yin ever since that day, her room look as if it was hit by a storm. Papers were torn in shreds and they littered the floor. Ink covered the walls, black lines of ink staining the walls. The only light that came in the room was from the sun and moon as they rose and set. She sat huddled in the corner, her hair in a mess, almost long enough that it reached her ankles. Dark rings encircled her pale blue eyes. She looked so helpless... There was a sound. There was a voice that would whisper to her; a voice so deep and velvet-like. "I... have... a seeeecret...." She lifted her head up, her blue eyes glowing in the dark. Eveh darkness, she could see the shape of a man, standing ever so still in front of her. At times, she'd feel hands on her shoulders, a chill in the air, signaling someone else was there. When she finally broke, she screamed at it. "WHAT DO YOU WANT FROM ME!?" Breathing hard, she got up to her feet, almost stumbling forward from her weak body. She hadn't eaten in days, only having water to drink. She could hear a faint tapping of feet against the floor, and she saw it... HIM. "Kei...?" He shook his head, no. He spoke to her through her mind. -/"I felt this form would be much easier on this when I tell you, Kei died because of you. You were so weak and frail, your mother decided to trade your life in for his."/- Yin merely stood there, swallowing hard. -/"Though, I also came to tell you that it was also a curse, but it is your choice whether to love again or not."/- He walked towards her, and Yin felt her feet shuffle towards him, but not on her own will. He wrapped his arms around her, one hand sliding up to her face, his thumb rubbing her cheek. He leaned in, his lips oh so close to hers. Yin couldn't breath. Was he stealing her breath away? No, stupid. Not like she felt him sweeping her off her feet. Like her soul was being taken away... And then she took a sharp intake of breath, white mist rising from her mouth. -/"Take revenge on the ones who took Kei away from you. In exchange, I'll give you power."/- Yin's mind went blank, and she nodded, her eyes feeling heavy as she collapsed to the floor. -/"As you wish, my sweet, dear Yin..."/- She woke up, gasping for air. The air around her was different. She was calm... happy. She looked around, and her room was spotless. The walls were clear of any ink, and no papers covered the floors. She sat up in bed. Her hair was cut to her waist and she sighed. Getting up and out of her room she walked out, only to be met by the smell of decay and the smell of burning blaze. Bodies riddled the grounds outside. She stepped out, her knees weak and she fell. When... when did this happen? Everything was torn apart. The buildings all burned down, ash covering the grounds and smoke rising to the sky. This isn't real. It can't be real. Her breathing increased, whining almost. She hit something with her foot as she moved. Turning her head slowly, she gasped, covering her mouth, and scrambled away, her back pressed up against the wall as far as possible. What lay in front of her would burn its way into her mind forever. Rin's eyes and Seimei's stomach... All of their guts out and their chests torn open, laying besides eachother. Seimei's mouth was open, and his tongue was ripped cleanly off. Who did this...? Who did this to them? -/"Why you did my dear. No one else but you could have done such a beautiful thing, Yin..."/- She looked up, seeing a man, his mixed platinum white/black hair blowing wildy in the wind, and his green eyes glowing brightly. He was... beautiful. And then he was kneeling down in front of her, pulling her face close to his. -/"You remember. You laughed at their screams, their pain, their pleas for mercy, but no. No, you didn't stop. You kept on going, with such a devilish smile, it made me purr wih pleasure."/- Yin shook her head. She couldn't have done that. She's not violent, she's not... He pulled away, baring razor-like teeth, sharpened to the tip. -/"Show me a good show like this again, my dear..."/-She sat in the ruins of her once home, silently, tears streaming down her cheeks. She blinked once... twice... Her eyes changed from the light blue to an amber color, and that devilish smile returned, her blood pumping as she recalled the screams that echoed in the back of her mind. She remembers, and she will never forget. ---- After leaving Satsujin Estates, Yin went on traveling along Kasaihana's roads, moving too and from District 1 and 2. She had some instance where she had a few outbursts, knocking down trees and breaking objects in her path. From the sweet innocent blue-eyed Yin, to a heartless chaotic monster the next. These mood swings were killing her, though the demon from before, followed her, enjoying the little tantrums she went through. Hades, he said his name was. His hair was shorter now and he told her all about the tales of the Shinto Realm, and about his life before They'd sat down one night, underneath an old cherry blossom tree, the branches hanging down, hiding them in the thousands of soft pink colored petals. -/"You can give yourself a name. Any name. But a name like Yin doesn't fit you... maybe,"- he ran his fingers through her hair as his fingers brushed against her skin. His cold touch sent shivers down her spine. -/"Bubblegum?"/- Yin smiled gently. "That's a cute name. Maybe it'll stick, Hades. Haha." It was the first time she saw him smile, and then he kissed her. Slowly, softly and then hard. Yin pulled away, blood rushing up to her face, though mostly to her cheeks. She licked her lips, the taste was almost like... bubblegum. He looked into her eyes brushing her bangs back, her face now fully exposed as his lips claimed hers again, just soft and feather-like. He pulled away this time before putting his hands together with a single red thread wrapping around his fingers, she watched him before he finally lifted the piece of thread up to her face. -/"For as long as you'll have me, and the thread never breaks, I'll play with you."/- Yin leaned in, caressing his cheek and smiling lightly. "I'd like that... and you taste like bubblegum." They both laughed as he pulled her onto his lap, just sitting there and holding eachother, playing with the thread. Even after finding mentor and Head of the Assassination Corporation between the Satsujin and Yoru clan, Shizukana Yoru, she's kept in touch with Hades, holding the single thread always within her pocket. ---- Yin now resides in an suburban place, living with male roommate, Erin, and his nine-year old daughter, Kim. After being pestered continuously by the both of then to go out and do something instead of being a bum, she's hired as a Sensei at the Iron Grip Club by Keyth Tasanagi, working along side with a few others that's she's getting to know better, minus Densuke Mifunae ( Ryoji ) because he still owes her a god damned motorcycle. Though, she's still pretty shy, and she doesn't talk much... well... She's getting better? She smiles a bit more at times when men aren't trying to cop a feel on her ass or chest. Other than that, hey, Yin's having the time of her life, more or less. Though now with beasts running rampant throughout the streets, no peace is anywhere. ---- After surviving the beasts in Ark Eleven, peace has returned. Though here comes the tale of some magical beads in the Shinto Realm that could give certain special powers to anyone that comes on contact with it. While in the Shinto Realm, Yin searches for answers, Hades, and more. There are unholy beasts everywhere, prowling the lands in different parts. She holds the red thread with her, and calls, but he doesn't come. Why? What's the reason? She's separated from the group at the moment, and she needs to find them soon. With each setting sun comes the rush that Yin fears. All of them will make it. They must. ---- After patching things up with Densuke, and getting set up on a date with Ginsei, who's her boyfriend as of now, Yin's been pretty much alright besides being attacked by 3 men, getting stabbed in the leg and being left alone by Kana 'cause of mentioning Keyth's name. Though some things are starting with the new teen girl in town and her friend. Who knows what could brew up with teen girl? One thing we know is, Drama is fixin' to start, or something much worse. Keyth has passed, or so everyone thinks. Yin wishes she could help, but she's held behind bars! The Marines are on the prowl or Yakuza clan members, and they plan to wipe them ALL out. Questions rise up in Yin's head. "Is Ginsei going to save her?", "Will they be able to hold a funeral service for Kana?", "Will we save Keyth?", and most important to her and Ginsei, "Will I survive to protect the baby?" DUN... DUN... DUUUUN. ''----'' Yin has finally been released from her sentence with Goliath and the child inside her is growing stronger, but maybe she won't be able to handle being a mother, or a single mother at that, but she doesn't know where Ginsei's gone. He can't be dead, can he? And now, a new head of the Arasumaru has arrive, along with some demon slayers and more bloodshed! And Kana's body has been missing. There are footprints, bloody ones, that lead from where her body last lay and trails towards the old burned down Awashima Mansion. What's going to come next? People coming back from the dead? ''----'' Yin has been living well after everything that had happened ten years ago. As of now, she stays in a two story home with her niece, Alex Sky, daughter of her late mentor, Shizukana Yoru, and her husband. As a last request, Kana asked if Yin would undergo another name to watch over Alex. After all Kana had done for Yin, she couldn't possibly say no. Raising Alex has been nothing but ease so far. For the 5 years they'd been together, Yin - or rather Marie now - trusts that Alex would make the right decisions. She did very well in school; she's gotten in no trouble; she applied by every rule. She also has become a very popular musician in Kasaihana. Kana had also asked if Yin could teach Alex a bit of fighting and like her mother, Alex was a natural in learning Tai Chi and Chi-Blocking. If Kana and her husband could see Alex now, they'd probably cry as they watched their daughter grow into a bright young lady. Though lately, Alex has been spacing out, talking much less, and now is starting to sing love songs even though she loathes them. ---- RIght at the peak of the fifth anniversary of Kana's death, I guess you can call it a miracle when Kana turns up and Alex and Yin are bawling their eyes out as the three of them rejoice, along with two other members of the Yoru Family. ---- Yin has survived the destruction of Kasiahana, and is now currently in command of the Yamainu, a secret task force that took the place of the Yoru foundation. The Yamainu does the same as the Yoru Foundation with assassination, and yes, they do it for a price. Blah, blah, blah, I'm so annoyed at writing back stories... Gotcha by ptcrow-d8p7lu7.jpg APPROVED BY Category:Ana's RPCs Category:Sato Family Category:Sangokushi Category:KPF Category:Generation 1